How We Met
by Eve Nightingale
Summary: A farming community in the hills can hide many things, like the potntial for love. A short story depicting how Aria meets the Elric brother's and, dare I say, falls for one of them, how he falls for her too and how they have to say goodbye. Al/OC
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a short story on how my OC meets the elric brothers...and, dare I say...falls for one of them._

Give it a read and let me know what you think. She's my fist and only OC I've written, I'm quite proud of her.

* * *

_How We Met_

* * *

'One mile - Lush valley' was what the sign said on the side of the road. Alphonse eyed it curiously. "Hmm, sounds a lot like Rush Valley, I wonder why?"

His older brother shruged. "I don't know, I just want to get some food in me." He rubbed his neck. "Uh, I can feel it in the back of my throat I'm so hungry."

Upon reaching the gates of the town, it's name became clear; it was a farming community, a rather large one at that, and a valley no less. Small stalls and shops lined the streets near the entrance, barns could be seen off in the distance and up close, animals grazing in their respective feilds. Though the town was rich in farming, it looked as though it also had some industrialization taking place as well. "Looks like they're putting up a mill." Edward said as he rubbed his temples, looking up at the tall structure being constructed a little further away.

"Hmm?" Noticing his brother's discomfort, he interveaned. "Are you feeling ok?"

Edward nodded. "Just a headache. We've been on the road too long, I need a real bed and some real food. Some sort of meat based dish." Along the way there were only fruit trees and bushes, sadly, due to the location, there weren't many animals, so no trapping.

"The taste for blood isn't a good thing." He joked at his brother's despairation to eat something that didn't have leaves.

"Hehe, I'd be happy with a burger right about now...or maybe stew..." He mulled the idea over in his head as to what he wanted to chow on whilst they looked for a resturant.

Nearly an hour of looking and they came up dry. "Maybe I should just chew my own arm off." Ed grumbled over the hunger pang in his stomach as he clutched his sides.

"That's no good, you'd just have to pay Winry and Pinako more money...or chip some teeth depending on which arm you pick." It was either Alphonse trying to be funny, or him being flakey; either way, he scanned the area from higher up for some sort of sign indicating food. "You might as just well pick up some vegetables, it looks like things are starting to close."

"Excuse me?" A female voice sounded from behind them. "Are you lost?"

Alphonse turned around to see a cute little brunette standing there. "Uh, not really, we were just passing though and wanted to stop for something to eat...but..." He glanced off side to side. "There's been no luck. Stranded is more the word for it."

The young girl nodded. "I suppose you're not from around here." She pointed in the direction of south. "All the eateries are down by the water." She referenced the lower section of the valley that eventually led into an ocean. "We don't just specalize in growing food, but also tourism, so the bulk of places to eat are by the boats. You guys are in the farmers market up here."

Ed quickly approached the girl, placing a hand on each one of her shoulders, he had unusually large dark circles under his eyes and a strangly emaciated face. "Please take me to some food." Edward said as he slowly crumbled to the ground at her feet as the sound of his stomach intensified. The girl looked horrofied.

She introduced herslef and led them to her favorite place to eat; she was then offered to with them, Ed wanted to know more about the town, and how to get through to the pass so they could keep on moving. "Let's dig in." She exclaimed after ordering and receiving their food.

Her name was Aria, a village girl who lived there, apparently, all her life.

"This is great!" Ed exclaimed through a mouth full of food. A burger was the first thing that jumped off the menu at him, and it came with vegetable soup, so Ed managd to get both earlier requests.

"Brother. Have some manners, we're eating with a lady." He said, knowingly it didn't hapen often, or at all.

"It's alright." Aria said through chewing her food as well. "I'm no lady, just a farm girl." They shared a laugh as they all chatted throughout the meal. Lush valley was apparently the main sole supplier of produce throughout all Armestis and due to it's location near the harbour, they also imported and exported from Xing as well on top of being a torurist spot.

The sun had begun to go down and the balmy blue hue of the sky changed to that of a ember-like yellow color. "Looks like rain." Aria said, using her napkin to clean off her face.

Edward looked out to the sky. "I don't see many clouds."

Aria pointed to the horizon through a window off to her right. "Look at the color of the sky. Red means it's a nice day tomorrow and the lighter the color gets, the better chance of rain." She stood up at her seat. "It has to do with the moisture in the air." She reached into the little coin purse hanging over her shoulder and tossed a few coins on the table for a tip. "Good for the garden though...where are you two staying tonight?"

Ed and Al exchanged glances. "Uh, well, we were planning on camping." Edward said with regret.

Al nodded. "No chance in finding a hotel this late, but no worries, we've grown use to it."

She shook her head. "With pending rain? I don't have an extra bed, but I have a couple of couches. They're soft, and I have tons of pillows."

"On second thought." He shot up from his seat. "I think I might take you up on that offer."

"We really don't want to impose." Al placed a hand on the back of his head; he was always uncomfortable staing at other's houses on account of his condition. He also wasn't fond of lying as to why he never ate, slept or took off is armour.

Ed got close so only his little brother could hear. "I get the chance to use something other than a rock as a pillow in three days and you're trying to take it away from me?"

Alphonse stood up straight. "I suppose we really don't have any other choice."

"Great." She smiled. "I always love having guests." On the walk home, Ed couldn't help but stare at the girl leading the way, it was as though he was trying to figure something out.

"What are you thinking about?" Al could noice the preplexed look on his own brother's face from miles away.

"Huh? No, no...nothing." So they continued to walk till they came to a medium sized, one story house, 'L' shaped, red roof and tan siding.

"It's nothing fancy." She opened the lock and pushed the door open. "I'm ho-...what's this?" She noticed a note suck to the door slightly above her head. "I'm going to Felix's home for the week so we can discuss our arangments, I'll see you next Tursday." She read the note alloud. "...Just because you pronounce it 'Tursday', doesn't mean that's how it's spelled." She looked over her shoulder whilst she folded the note. "My older sister. She's not too bright." She continued to walk into her home. Extending her arm to the right after turning around. "There you have it," There were two couches lining the walls, meeting in the corner to conect with a small square end table.

"So soft..." Ed swaggered over and flopped himself down and sunk into the thick cushion. "Ah, you weren't kidding." He sat up. "Thank you again."

"Thank you." Alphonse followed up.

Aria smiled wide, her bright green eyes lit up. "No problem. The only thing I ask in return is you chop some wood so I can make us breakfast."

Ed nodded. "That's fair."

"Great." She began to walk down the hallway. "I'll go grab some blankes. Oh." She turned around and walked backward a few steps as she spoke. "The bathroom is the first door on the right when you make the turn." Once more rotating on her heel, she disappeared around the corner.

Later on in the evening, Ed addressed his brother who looked like he was deep in thought. "What are _you_ thinking about?" He quoted his brother from earlier.

Alphonse turned his attention away from the shoreline through the lare pane of glass in the living room. "It started to rain."

Edward looked out the window. "We can' risk getting you wet, so we'll just stay here till it stops." He laid back and looked up to the celing, there was a vine like plant creeping along, held up by a hook every few feet. "Aria seems like a good person, I'm sure she won't mind, she said she likes company." He smiled wide. "And this couch is so comfortable." He wiggled a little and tugged the blanket tightly around himself. "Could go for another blanket though."

Al chuckled warmly. "Here." He tossed over the blanket he had been given, landing almost flawlessly on his brother.

"Thanks." Ed snuggled down, still plauged by a slight headache, he figured a good night sleep was all he needed.

Hours passed and Ed had fallen into a deep sleep, one his brother knew he needed for days. Al had gotten up from his sitting position on the opposite couch and took to wandering. He didn't find anything around the house that was of any significance, in other words, no bookshelves. Alphonse did happen upon an open door, wide open. The room was lit by a low orange glow from an arificial light source in the corner. The room was lined with rectanglular tables and four of the same tables were in the middle of te room, making two rows. Each and every table had a plant on it, some of them had several. "This must be a greenhouse room." He looked to the celing to find clear panels, they were foggy looking from the rain, but it sounded quite refreshing.

On a table near the back of the room he noticed some bottles and papers. Upon taking a closer look, he saw a simple transmutation circle amidst the papers. It looked like someone was beginning to learn alchmey. Al began to wonder if it belonged to Aria, or her sister she menioned. He would have to wait at least another four hours till morning to ask.

* * *

PS - If you know Aria, don't give anything away. Be a good sport. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, chapter two. At this point I guess you'll figure out who's got there eye on who.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Edward's eyes fluttered open to see the large drops of water splashing against the large picture window of Aria's home. He rubbed the corner's of his eyes as he yawned and sat up, only to be face to face with none other than the headache from yesterday, and this time, a chill. I would seem that the days of traveling on the road and sleeping without a roof over his head took it's told. He had caught a cold.

He tried to swallow a lump in his throat, it felt as though he was swalowing a mouthfull of rocks. "Al?" He said in a whispered raspy voice. "Eh." He rubbed his throat whilst scanning the room for his younger sibling. "Al?"

"He's outside." Aria said from the entrance to the kitchen, adjacent from where Ed was sitting. "The eve stops the wood from getting wet, so he's out chopping some for us."

"No, I can't let him do all the work." Ed began to get up when Aria approached him and placed a hand over his forehead, causing him to sit back down.

"I'm surprised you can talk after all that coughing." She paused. "You're not too warm."

"Coughing?" Ed was confused.

She laughed slightly. "You were in such a deep sleep you didn't even wake yourself from coughing that much? Amazing." She sat on the opposite couch, closest to Edward's head. "So, you two are alchemists?"

Ed laid back and looked at Aria upsidedown. "Yeah, we're traveling on business." He figured Al might have mentioned something.

"For the miliary?" She spoke assumptivly.

"Yeah." He noticed he left his watch on the table before he had gone to bed. "Sorry, but I can't tell you anything about it."

She shook her head. "That's alright, I wouldn't pry. But if you're feeling better later on, I'd like your help with something."

"Oh? What?"

Aria removed a paper from her pocket and unfolded it. "There's a plant I need a few certain chemicals from, but I can't seem to get the circle right."

Ed sat up and looked at her. "You're an alcemist too?"

She smiled. "Yup...well, I'm trying to be. Al saw my green room in the back and asked me about it this morning. He wasn't sure what they were, and that I should ask you." She handed him the paper.

He laid back down to read it. "...Oh yeah, I know these. You trying to make red dye?"

He smile widened. "Yes. I want to dye some of my white cloths, it's my favorite color. And dirt shows up less on a dark red than it does on white."

"True." Red was his favorite color as well. He was familiar with the piticular cemicals because whenever his jacket began to fade, he would re-dye it.

Standing up, he hld a hand up to him. "Don't worry about it, just draw the circle when you get the chance."

"Circle?" He smirked.

He requested to see her plants, so Aria led him to the end of the house. With a quick clap, he touched one of the red flowers that was growing in her 'green room' and it's petals wilted and left some powdery red flakes stuck on the sides of it's pistal, five of them, each about the size of a coin.

Aria looked at him, looked at the plant and then to her own hands. She clapped and then touchd the flower. "...?"

Ed laughed in a hoarse manner. "It's not that simple." He began to write something on a clean sheet of paper.

She puffed her bottom lip. "I guess you're a state alchemist for a reason."

"Here." He handed her the sheet with updated transmutation circle on it. "That should isolate all the right elements and give you the same effect. You'll have to cut the flower off first though."

"That's fine. Thank you Ed." She took it and admired the wonderful penmanship.

"All done!" Al exclaimed from the door of the small room.

"All done?" Aria said with confusion.

Upon entering the fenced in back yard, fenced by two sides with lattace and the other two from the sides of the house, she saw a massive pile of wood stacked in the corner. "I made sure to keep it under the eve like you said."

"Good job Al." Ed said, coughing immedatly afterward.

Aria stood there, slack jawed. "..." She counted the pieces. "There has to be well over two hundred...what are you made of? Are you a machine?" She smiled and approached te pile.

"Not quite." He exchanged a brief glance with his brother. "I'm just good with physical labor."

She turned and faced them. "Don't say that too loud around here, you'll be drafted." She smiled. "Thank you so much. That's going to due for breakfast. What do you guys want?"

"Eggs." Ed blurted, this time through a cough.

"Alright, but you go get something to drink and lay down." She turned her attention to the large, towering suit of armour at her side. "What would you like Al?"

He hesitated. "Uh..."

Ed interveaned. "He'll have the same. Both fried. He can never decide."

"Sure. I'll get them started." That said, she entered the house.

"Brother?" Al said in a qustioning tone.

"I'm hungry." He turned and walked back in the house as well.

Breakfast couldn't have gone over better. Aria was the type to eat like a bird. Eat a little and then go do something else, trim a plant, eat some breakfast, cut some vegetables, take another bite. Each time she turned her back, Ed would syphon a little more food off Al's plate. Fortunatly for the brothers, she didn't question as to how he was eating without removing his helmet. "Is she a flake?" Ed questioned after she left the room.

"Brother! That's not nice." Al snapped at him. "Aria was nice enough to take us in, don't make fun." He was quite offended.

"..." He glanced to his little brother. "Developing a soft spot in that armour are we Al?" He teased, knocking on his side lightly.

There was a long pause. "I'm just greatful."

Another pause. "..." This time, the silence was broken by the sound of a transmutation being done.

Before Ed could question, Aria popped back in the room. "I have something for you Ed." She held up a small yellow pill.

"What's that?" He curiously looked at the oval pill in her hand.

"Medicine. You're sick, so I fiured I'd make some. It's got lots of nutrients all packed into a small little dose." She walked up to him and placed the small bit of nutrition in his left hand. "There's also a cough surpressant in there. As you've seen, I'm no good at breaking things down, but when it comes to putting them back together, that's where I excell."

The pill was the size of a lima bean. "Sure, I'll give it a try." Throwing the pill back, he downed it with some water.

Several minutes later. Ed's eyes drooped down. "I think she put too much in." With that, he dozed off on the couch.

The folowing day, the rain still showed no signes of stopping. Shortly after lunch time. "Here Ed!" She emerged with yet again, another pill.

"Sure." A little more skeptical than the first time. He took the small white pill from her and then she handed him a glass of milk to take it with. "...why milk."

"Why not?" She was confused.

"It's disgusting."

"No it's not..." She looked at him giving her a cold dagger-like stare. "Ok, I'll go get some water." Somewhat frightened, she went into the kitchen.

An hour later. "So dry." He squrimed around on the coach as he coughed, even after drinking his fifth glass of water. "Stupid side effects."

"Hey Ed. I think I got it right this time." She came out with a slightly larger blue pill.

He remained silent.

"What? I'm new at this, and you're fueling my research. Besides, I know I got it right!" She held it out to him.

"How do we know for sure?" He said with a pasty mouth.

"Three's a charm." She placed it in his right hand and stopped after letting the pill go. "Odd."

He popped the pill in his mouth and took his glass off the table next to the sofa. "What?" He took the medication.

"Your hand." She held her own right hand wih the thumb and pointer finger of her left hand. "When I handed you a bowl yesterday, I heard a metalic sound...I didn't want to ask...but do you have..." She poked her two pointer fingers together.

Ed removed his glove and pulled up his sleeve. "Right to the sholder." He revealed his automail to her. He had met her only two days ago, but he felt she was good enough to be trusted. "My left leg is the same way, just to the knee though." He tapped his right foot on the floor and then his left, to show the difference in weight.

"...I don't want to ask." She lowered her vision.

"Thanks. It's tough to talk about...but on a lighter note. Where's Al? Out chopping more wood? Or was he drafted by the other villagers yet?"

"Nope." She smiled wide. "He's been helping me make medicine for the village. Mostly herbal remedies, but the ones we've been making for you have medicinal ingredients. This one should surpress the cough, stop the congestion-" Ed sneezed. "-Bless you, and calm the headache. It's also packed with good ol' vitimine C, whitch hazle and a whole bunch of other cold fighting herbs!" She folded her arms. "I should have coated it in parafin wax though, it's a little big. Did it go down ok?" She watched him nodd. "Oh, good. Are you ok by yourself here for a little while longer?"

"Sure." He said, smirking.

"..what's with that look?"

"What?" Ed played dumb. "Nothing...nothing at all. You two go have fun." He laid on the couch and turned his back to her.

She blushed. "...Fine...I will..." She walked off.

* * *

Everyone fawns over Ed...with good reson, I mean, who doesn't find his auomail sexy, but still. Al needs luvin too. :( One more chapter...maybe two...depends on how I decide I want to space them...probably one though...maybe.

Comments? Concerns? Now's the time to do it. XD


	3. Chapter 3

What do you know, I managed to wrap it up in this last chapter...mind you it's a little longer than I wanted. But we have a peaceful resolution.

I hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Aria sat out on her back step, the eve deterring the rain from falling on her. She licked her finger and flipped the page of her book. 'Mary England' was the name of it, a friend had lent it to her. During the evening it was too quiet to do alchemy, so she turned to reading her books. She read rather slowly, so it took her forever to finish just one. Nearly a month on some. She heard the door open behind her.

"Hey, you're still up?" Al said, looking down to Aria who had he feet planted on her bottom step, her bottom on on the top step.

"Yeah. I decided to take a break from studying. Mary England." She flashed him the cover of the book. It's mostly about her, but it also touches on the political construct of the city she lives in. It's a little wordy for me...and kind of confusing at times. But the characters are very true to life. I like that. You should give it a read." She wiggled the book. "This one's not my copy, so I can't lend it.

Al nodded. "No problem. The military funds for our research, so we can spend a little on recreation."

"...Um..." She hesitated. "Why...eh...what are you guys researching? I know I shouldn't ask, but you two keep a lot of secrets. I can't help be a little curious." She wiggled back and for in her spot.

Not waning to tell her the whole story, in fear of upsetting his brother, he equivocated. "We're looking for the philosophers stone, in hopes it can make people's lives better." He was referring to their own. "If we find out how to make it, and the information falls into the wrong hands, it could be used as a weapon, so we're forced into silence...but that's all I can say."

Aria nodded. "Wow...I won't say anything. I don't want to hurt people, I want to help them. So I'll keep it to myself." She reached along her side and pulled out a small bowl of grapes, purple ones. "Want?"

He held up a hand. "I don't really like grapes." He loved grapes.

"For such a big guy, you sure don't eat a whole lot. Epically since you have to drag that amour around all the time. Doesn't it make you tired?"

He wanted to tell her the whole truth so badly, but he didn't want to lose the friendship they had by adding in something that was awkward to explain. "No. It's part of training."

"Ooooh....is it another secret?" She smiled, leaning in and saying it in a whispered voice.

Alphonse nodded. "Kinda. Sorry."

"It's alright." Aria began to get a strange feeling in her chest she paused for a few moments. "I really like you Al." She blurted.

"I like you too Aria." He said, genuinely kind.

"You've helped me so much, you're so nice...I'm really going to miss you when you're gone." She lowered her head.

He wasn't aware that she meant that kind of like. But when he thought about it, he really did like her too. So interested in learning, very sweet, and pretty cute to top it all off. "I'm sorry we have to leave so soon after getting here, but duty calls."

Offering a quick change of topic, Aria began. "All that aside...when did you first get into alchemy?"

They began talking, and before either of them knew it, the clock had struck midnight. They were caught up talking about their childhoods, their first experiences with alchemy, his home town of Resembool; they really learned a lot about each other. After Al said goodnight to Aria, he went back to the living room to see his brother sprawled on the coach, his stomach exposed, yet again. "You're getting better, now look at you." He tugged the shirt down and pulled his blankets back up.

The following morning the rain had finally begun to let up to a light drizzle. Aria took Ed's temperature, allowing the little stick to sit under his tongue for a few moments, she removed it. "Good, no more fever." She sat across from Ed, again, in the same spot as the day before. "So I guess you two will be moving on tomorrow, huh?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes it feels like there's no end to it." He cleared his throat. The same cold had been ravaging the towns folk for the past week, assuming that it was Aria's treatment, Ed's cold cleared up in a matter of days. "But you, you've got some talent for making medicine. You should talk to your clinic and see if you can mass produce the pills to help some other people as well. Might want to work on the coloring of the medicine. Could freak some people out." The blue dye in the final pill Aria had come out with didn't break down in the digestive tract, so when it was passed, it was green in color.

"Sorry about that." She laughed, remembering the first time Ed had taken the pill yesterday and freaked out. He emerged from the washroom with the statement 'Why am I peeing green?'.

Ed stood up and stretched. "At any rate, being cramped up in here for the last two days, I need to stretch my legs."

Aria's look brightened. "Hey, I need to pick up a watermelon...well I don't need to, I want to. How about we take a walk? I can show you where the back entrance is in the process."

He agreed. "Alright, see if Al want's to come along with us...where is he?"

Recalling the episode of Alphonse being whisked away in traditional 'crowd surfing' style, to lift and move things for the villagers, she covered for him. "He's helping the villagers do some work. He should be done in a couple hours."

Edward and Aria took to the streets of Lush and began the trek down the hill to where the rear entrance of the village was. "Alright so the exit's here." Going along side the mountain, following the shoreline, they could move back onto the road and onto the next town.

She nodded. "Down by the bay."

"Where should we go next?" He was still interested in seeing the rest of the village.

"Where the watermelons' grow." She sing-songed.

Ed caught on to what she was doing. "Let me guess, then we go 'back to your home'?"

She shook he head. "I dare not go."

He was confused.

"Seriously though, I have to go save Al before we go back." They laughed and continues the walk back to the section of her village that specialized in fruit growing.

He could help but stare. Something was bothering him, and he really wanted to ask. Though he was afraid if he did, Aria would be upset with him, so he kept the thought to himself. Even still, it had been bugging him since he first laid eyes on her, he knew he needed to ask her. Ed decided to wait for the right time.

The sun had managed to finally peek through the clouds and dry the ground and the shoreline, Aria could see the men at work, going through the sand, packing up the boats for shipment. She was definitely going down to the beach in the evening, the moon was suppose to be full, and the beach was the best way to look at it. As she thought about it more on the way to get Al, she figured the beach was the best place to ask him her question. She was going to ask him last night, but she didn't have the courage. But now Aria was sure if she didn't, she'd never see him again.

Not too sure as to why Ed was so full after eating only one bowl of stew, when Al managed to eat two of them, she got him lay down on the coach and go to bed early. Pleased that she could ask just Al to come down to the beach with her, they headed down to the shoreline together.

They sat there, the beach was cool and the waves were slipping back and forth along the shore line. Al's armor was shining in the light of the moon that was bright and full; it had a yellow glow to it. "Tomorrow I'll have to pick my herbs. That's what the yellow moon means; it means it's harvest time, being the harvest moon and all."

Al looked in the direction of Aria. "You really harvest when the moon tells you to, you know it's just gasses that make the moon that color."

She nodded. "I've done it for years now, I know it may be a silly wives tale, but it's just the way I do it." There were a few moments of silence. "Al?" Aria chimed. "Can I see what you look like?" She finally managed to ask him the question that had been bothering her for days.

Alphonse was taken aback. He wanted to show her what he looked like, he himself want to know. "I can't…"

Aria wrapped her arms around her knees, her short brown hair dangling down. "Don't be shy; I'm sure you're cute."

He blushed, not physically though, it was impossible. He was really starting to develop feelings for her, and was tired of keeping secrets; beside that, he had recalled her saying that she didn't want to hurt anyone, he knew he could trust her. "If I show you something, will you promise not to say anything?" Aria was a little anxious. "And please don't be scared." His request was met with a nod. "Okay…here goes." Alphonse reached to his helmet and with a metallic click he removed it yielding nothing.

Aria saw why he had been in the armor the whole time. She sighed and peered at the blood seal. "You're just armor, you're empty?" She rested her chin on her knees while she stared off to her side.

"Remember how I told you that our mother passed away when we were kids? Well, Ed and I tried to being our mother back to life using alchemy, but it backfired and I lost my body, Ed only lost his leg. In an attempt to save me he offered his right arm to be able to attach my soul to this armor. We'll find the philosophers stone someday, and I'll be returned to normal; that's why we're constantly moving on, looking for clues, or leads, or maybe even someone who knows." Alphonse reattached his helmet and they sat there in the quiet. The wind blew past the two of them; her short brown hair blew along with the breeze.

She felt a twinge of sadness creep over her body; she couldn't imagine how he felt. Though this other feeling in her chest, it wasn't dying; it was a warm feeling, it was the same feeling she got when her and Alphonse had that long talk on the back step the other night. She looked at Al who was staring out over the ocean; she knew he couldn't feel the refreshing breeze coming off the water or the gritty sand beneath them. "Al…" She spoke out. "I still like you."

He turned to face her promptly. "You--you do?" The blush came back though it could not be seen.

"Yeah…You'll get your body back someday? That's why you and your brother are traveling." He nodded at her. "Well, I know you have to leave tomorrow, but…when you do get your body back, come back to me…ok?"

Al was a little confused. "Alright…any reason in particular?" He figured she wanted to see what he looked like as a regular boy, rather than a piece of metal.

Aria became rather sad. "You see, ever since I was little, I've been arranged to marry this man whom I've never met, my sister, she's actually my sister in law. She was going over to his house a few towns over to discuss the wedding arrangements. He seems nice enough, but I don't love him. All my life, I've only wanted the chance to fall in love on my own and make my own decisions. But due to my families decisions, I have to marry this man, there's no way out." Al listened intently. "You see, I never received my first kiss. I want my chance to fall in love and have my first kiss from the one I choose to receive it from."

Al blushed deeply. "Are you trying to say that..." Al watched Aria intently.

She turned to him and smiled. "I want you to be my first kiss."

Al was startled. No one had ever felt this passionately about him; being in the armor he knew it wasn't possible, so why was she the only one who felt this way? "R-r-really? Why me, of all people?" Al stammered.

She smiled as she rose and hugged his empty shell of a body. "I feel I connected with you Al, you have a beautiful soul, I can see it…so promise me you'll come back to me, when your journey is over…please."

He nodded and then hesitated a little, he then proceeded to wrap his arms around her. "Ok, I promise." If Al could have smiled, he would be doing so right then and there.

They relaxed in the silent slipping sound of the waves for a brief moment when Aria's realization caught up to her. "Wait...how did you eat hat stew then...is it in your foot or something?" She was quite perturbed.

"About that." He laughed nervously. "All the food you gave me...Ed ate. We normally don't tell people about our situation, so..."

She blinked a few times. "He's a bottomless pit. That first morning he would have eaten..." She counted in her head. "Seven eggs."

Al nodded. "I think the stew filled him up though."

Aria couldn't help but laugh. "I'll make sure to get him an antacid when we get back."

The following morning Al told his brother that he informed Aria about everything, and that it wasn't necessary for him to eat two meals in one sitting again; Ed still asked for seconds. That morning, Aria decided to pull all of her hair back into her bandana, she had a lot of gardening to do, and that was the best way to keep it off the back of her neck; it was just that much too short that she couldn't put it in a pony tail.

Even though she had shown Ed the exit the day before, she was having a hard time letting go, so she walked with them to the back entrance. "I guess this is it. Remember, if you ever are passing by, don't be strangers." She gave Al a hug, followed up by giving Ed one as well.

Edward quickly took both of her hands into his own. "Thank you so much for all your help. I just have one question to ask you before we go...I've wanted to ask for days, but never had the nerve to."

"Uh, ok." Aria was confused, was he confessing love.

Ed inhaled deeply. "...how tall are you?"

Aria was still confused. "About...148 cm, why?"

Ed sighed. "No real reason, thanks." He released his grip and he took a step to turn away.

"Wait. Before you go." The brothers looked at her. Aria grabbed the back of her bandana and removed it from her head, revealing a bright red color. "What do ya' think? I used some of the red dye Ed made for me on my hair."

"It looks amazing." Al blushed on the inside.

Ed agreed. "Yeah, it suits you."

Aria flipped her hair on one side. "I'm also thinking of letting it grow longer, just so I can tie it up."

"I think it would look great. Maybe next time we meet, you'll have grown it out some." Al waved.

Further down the road, something crossed Al's mind. "So, brother, why did you want to know how tall she was?"

He folded his arms. "Isn't it obvious?" He looked at his younger brother, shaking his head. "At first I just wanted to know if I was taller than a girl, but now after noticing you two together, I just don't want you dating a girl taller than me."

"You're hopeless." Al hung his head.

"Oh don't worry Al, she's shorter. You have my blessing." Ed smiled as they continued their journey.

* * *

And there you have it, how Al and Aria came to be. Now all that's left is reading the 4 chaper "A promise" and then he 30 something odd chapters to "Precious, Precotious and Prestine" and then "The edge of love" which is hovering around 12...I'm going to work on it tonight. I found a way to write myself OUT of the orner which I so greviously put myself in.

Aria's been around for quite a while hasn't she. And still, even today she is still loved. :)

Comments? What did you think? Good introduction? Bad? So-so?  
Let me know, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
